Thunder and Lightning
by Sunrage
Summary: Zack Fair is called to Fight for the cosmos, And does what zack does, kicks ass and flirts with girls. But when he comes face to face with his Living Legacy things go wrong.
1. The New Guy

**Note: I haven't played all of dissidia so don't hate it to much if theres some incorrect knowledge. take it for what it is. reviews are awesome and appreciated to make me not suck so hard. I Don't own anything the final fantasy world or any of its characters. Edit: Thanks to the dudes who reviewed for all the help. im new at writing for anything except my own enjoyment and i could use all the help i can get, so i made a few changes to make it a little less suckish.**

Zack smacked flat against the hard ground of the Orders Sanctuary. Pushing himself up off the ground he looked back smiling at his opponent who seemed less than pleased with his performance. Brushing himself off he raised his fists at Kain, who slammed his lance into the ground. "Draw your weapon Zack Fair. this is no joke."

Zack crossed his arms and gave him a confused look. "You said we were just sparring." he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"To determine your strength!" Kain continued. "now draw your blade or cosmos help me I will run mine through you!"

Zack let out a depressed sigh before looking around and realizing all attention was on him and his opponent, he certainly wasn't making a good first impression. These warriors of cosmos were a strange bunch indeed, not that Zack minded much. "Sorry jack, but I don't ever use this sword unless its serious." Kain's grip on his lance tightened. "Is there maybe an extra sword no ones using lying around here somewhere?"

As the two bickered at each other a small conversation took place between Lightning and Yuna. Lightning stood with arms crossed looking bored with this banter between Kain and the new guy. She gave a huff of disapproval. "Where did this one come from. just look at his hair."

Yuna gave a small giggle. "I think he's kinda cute."

Lightning rolled her eyes at the other girl. "tell me your joking, forget his sword, he should just fight with his hair."

Another giggle from Yuna. "Yes but... The eyes." She pointed out the unnatural glow to the new comers eyes. Lightning gave him one last squinted glare before turning to leave.

Tidus approached Zack with a large sword with a handle fit for two hands. "how bout this thing, its a little dull but..." Zack snatched it from the younger mans hands and gave it a spin in his hands before assuming a battle position. "Perfect!"

The sword was large, yet seemed small when compared to the buster sword that sat apon his back almost weightless looking. Kain charged at him, lance ready to strike. "Prepare yourself!"

Zack charged as well, as the two neared Zack gave a mighty swing of his sword after screaming. "Come and get it!"

* * *

><p>Sometime after Zack had become aquatinted with his comrades he wandered around, from what he understood he was summoned here to fight. Something he considered to be one of his best traits.<p>

He found himself inside a strange castle, climbing the spiral stairs he gave a depressed sigh. he had been wandering for hours and had found nothing but strange crystal like warriors that he easily smashed threw. he was starting to get small clips of a past he couldn't understand. memories of of a friend, who's name he couldn't remember for the life of him.

Deciding that wandering this castle was a waste of time he returned to the Sanctuary, hoping he would find someone to lead him where he had to go.

* * *

><p>When he returned he found most of his comrades were away. only the Warrior of light, whom he had met before hand. And a women with long light pink hair he hadn't seen before, being Zack he quickly took the opportunity to introduce himself.<p>

He came up behind the woman tapping her shoulder causing her to draw her weapon and prepare to strike. Zack threw his hands up over his head in peace. "Woah, woah! don't shoot!"she gave him a scowl before returning her weapon to her holster. "Hello to you too." he said jokingly as she gave him a cold stare. "I don't think we've officially met yet." he said while returning his hands down to his side.

"I was hoping to keep it that way." she retorted.

he gave a hurt look on his face before returning with a smile. "Ouch." he scratched the back of his head as he often did in embarrassed or nervous moments. "Well im Zack." he extended his hand in a friendly gesture.

She didn't take it, but did respond. "Lightning." she stated.

"A pleasure." he said while pulling his hand back."You know you remind me alot of a good friend of mi-"

The Warrior of Light came in and interrupted Zack's next word. "It seems were under attack." he pointed out to were an army of manikins were charging at the three.

Zack pulled out the dull sword he had been given earlier. "Finally, some real action!" by the time Lightning and the Warrior had there weapons out Zack was charging at the manikins, he launched himself up into the air and screamed. "Soldier 1st class Zack on the job!"

As Zack was off dealing with last few manikins, there stood a general of the forces of chaos. Spiky blonde hair with an enormous sword, eyes that glowed with unnatural energy. He spoke soft, but coarse words. "Don't take my comrades lightly, we've been pulling punches up until now."

Lightning drew her blade before the warrior stepped in front of her. "You are not so fearsome chaos soldier!"

This forced a scowl from the unknown soldier who set a hand on the grip of his blade. "Come then. both of you."

they ran on opposite sides of each other, the soldier directed his attack at the warrior. drawing his sword back he slammed it on the ground in front of him and screamed. "Blade beam!"

A wave of force flew at the warrior, who rose his shield only to have it and him go flying backwards. Lightning jumped over his head shooting three bullets, his sword proved it easy to block them. when she landed he swung at her several times, each attack easily dodged.

He came with a forward stabbing charge, easily jumped she shot several more bullets hitting him a few times before jumping in only to be knocked away by the soldiers huge sword. Landing gracefully on her feet she assumed her battle stance again.

He stabbed his sword into the ground in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "I see you are a true warrior." She gave him a squinted glare before the soldiers hand glowed a dark green. "Stars... Rain down!"

He punched the ground and several large meteorites came down from the sky. She dodged the first few that crumbled to pieces as they struck the ground, but the last hit its target. Lightning lay on the ground beaten as the man came closer, Sword in hand.

he rose his blade up contemplating a strike, he seemed unsure of himself.

before he had a chance to decide he had to bring his blade down to block a strike from the buster sword. Blades clashed they stared at each other for a moment, each trying to overpower the other.

"Cloud!" Zack screamed, it seemed to trigger something in the blonde soldier.

There blades stayed clashed as the Soldiers face looked of deep confusion and sorrow. "Z..Zack" Cloud dropped his sword and fell to his hands and knees.

Before Zack could help or talk to Cloud an enormous steel sword crashed into the ground in between them. an large plate clad knight appeared next to it. "Garland.." Lightning spoke from the ground.

Zack looked to her then back to the knight. "Garland!" he questioned.

The knight reached down to touch Clouds shoulder, his hand glowing a dark purple. "You will fight Soldier!"

Zack instinctively pulled his buster sword back and drove it through the knights chest. "Don't touch him!"

The knight went flying back before landing crudely onto the ground. Zack reached for Cloud before a purple portal opened up beneath Cloud sucking him and the weapons threw it.

as he vanished into the ground Zack screamed. "Cloud!" once he was gone Zack looked to the fallen knight, his sword ready to strike at him again Zack charged.

"Where did you take him!" Garland began phasing threw yet another large purple portal. Zack plunged his free left arm threw the portal after him as it closed, only to be rejected and blasted back. he smacked the ground hard with his back keeping a tight grip on his sword.

Zack stood and turned to Lighting who was still on the ground. She was shocked to see this cheerful spirited, cocky oaf turn in the blink of an eye to the powerful soldier they expected him to be when he arrived.

"Are you okay Lightning?"

She waited a moment before answering him. "Yes." she took her eyes off him to look down at her wounds, just some bruises and scrapes. "I suppose I should thank you for the help. I don't know what would've happened had you not been her-"

He interrupted her. "Oh it was nothing. im just a glory hog. Don't mention it." he said while scratching the back of his head.

She hid the small smile his humble heroics forced threw her lips. "Okay... but who was that?"

He gave a depressed sigh before looking up at the gray sky. "That was Cloud. Cloud Strife.."

she had gotten up and dusted herself off now. "My friend..."Zack said. she gave him a confused but steady look. "My... Legacy." Zack grunted before falling down to one knee. resting his sword against the ground he held his head with his free hand.

Zack recalled vividly the time he spent on the run with Cloud. And his final stand on the outskirts of midgar.

he remembered the last words he had shared with the man he had fought so hard to protect. "That's right...I... im.."

Zack felt someone shaking him lightly now. and a voice that was distant but sounded as if it was getting closer until he snapped back to reality. "Zack!"

he looked up to make quick eye contact with lightning who had knelt down in front of him, hand on his shoulder. she turned away quickly. "Are you okay?" she asked him before getting up and backing away.

"Yeah... Cloud has really gotten stronger." he said while getting up and setting his sword back onto his back.

"He needs my help." Zack said while turning to where the portal in the ground had appeared.

"He seemed fine and willing to take me out just now." Lightning retorted.

Zack shook his head in negativity. "No. he's not like that."

Lightning turned around standing back to back with Zack now. "I don't know why I bother." She started to walk away but stopped when Zack spoke.

"I can't turn my back on him now..." He turned to catch up with her, placing a hand on her shoulder she spun around to face him. "I can't save him alone."

She looked over Zack's shoulder to avoid eye contact. "Find someone else." she stated before turning to leave, only to have Zack's walk around her and be face to face again.

"No one else will believe me without having seen what happened here..."

She looked deep into his face in contemplation before he dropped down to both knees and place both hands together in front of him. "Pleeeeease!" he pried jokingly now.

She sighed and looked down at him. trying hard not to laugh. "If I say yes will you get off the ground and stop groveling like a dog?"

His face lit up with excitement as he hopped up and grabbed her up with both arms. "hey! put me down! Now!" she screamed as he spun her a few times before setting her back down.

she glared angrily at him, as he stood there towering over her with his 8 inches of height on her, his eyes glowed with the light that shined threw the dark clouds of the sanctuary. "Don't make me regret this Zack." she stated before walking on ahead of him as he closely followed.

"Lead the way captain."


	2. Good Vibrations

**Note: Next chapter will be better, and longer. more fighting woohoo. Be sure to review if you have any sort off opinion and tell me how bad it sucked or anything i could improve on. still working on finishing ff13 so i haven't spent alota time writing. Hope yall enjoy it.**

Zack and Lightning sat at opposite ends of the small fire they had prepared for the night. they had traveled through the forests around the ruins of cornelia, on a wild goose chase when a comrade had reported seeing Cloud. they had found no enemies so far. And no trace of Cloud

There time of travel consisted of Zack making small talk, and Lightning giving the most vague answers she could muster. Zack had given up prying her for the day, he sat silently by the fire looking over his sword for any damage it may have recieved.

running a gloved finger across the blade he determined it was fine. looking over it he was startled when there awkward silence had finally been broken. "I've never seen someone obsess so much over a piece of steel."

He looked over to her with a smile before returning his gaze to the sword. "It belonged to someone important to me... That's my only memory of where it came from."

Lightning let out a small yawn before speaking again. "Still seems like a waste to not use it more often, weapons can be repaired."

Zack looked at her from across the fire with his usual smile. "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. that's a waste."

She sighed from across the fire, it was about time for sleep. "But you know what's a real waste?" Zack asked.

Lightning looked at him before shrugging her shoulders at the grinning soldier. "Your face."

Lightning sat up a bit, a scowl on her face. "What?" she questioned a bit irritated.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I just think you could smile more." he said while setting his sword down.

"Even though I've never seen it. id bet money..." he trailed off looking down at the fire then back at Lightning. "That face of yours has one hell of a smile. if you'd give it a try." Zack said before cocking his head and closing his eyes, a wide smile on his face.

Lightning held a hand over her face for a moment before looking back up at Zack. Expression unreadable, she stayed silent waiting for anymore nonsense to come out of his mouth.

"Its not our fault but, its beautiful people like us who have a responsibility to smile. for everyone else's sake." he continued.

Lightning sighed at him. "Are you done?" She had stopped becoming mad at his rabble, and more just irritated.

"You should try it sometime. it would be the light of my day." he pried more, before deciding that was enough for tonight.

Lightning laid herself down to sleep before responding. "Don't hold your breath."

Zack also adjusted himself with his back against a tree for support, getting set to sleep as well. "I will."

* * *

><p>Lightning's eyes awoke to the smoke coming from the fading coals and ash of the fire from the night. Quiet but noticeable grunts and groans came from a bit away from there camp site.<p>

Lightning rose up to her feet and followed the noises to find Zack performing a series of squats, he kept a good rhythmic timing almost like he did it competitively. She stood quietly behind him and was sure to not draw his attention before she spoke. "What are you doing?" she questioned almost mocking him.

He turned mid squat to she her standing behind him, arms crossed with a fixated gaze on him. "Squats..." he said before falling down onto his rear and leaning back, smile on his face that dripped sweat.

"Are you ready to leave yet. we've wasted enough time here." Lightning stated.

Zack still catching his breath while he spoke. "I'm in no rush... the way I see it going out and looking for the bad guys isn't working. we'll let them make the next move"

Lightning glared at him for a moment as his walked behind a tree hiding himself from her view. "Just a minute or two, I promise. Then we'll move on." Zack said while walking back around with a large bowl filled with a few different colored and sized fruits. "I know your hungry!" he said jokingly while shaking the bowl of fruit.

Before Lightning could open her mouth to speak her stomach answered for her. giving a noticeable growl. Zack gave a wide grin at the small red blush forming on Lightning's face. He grabbed a piece out of the bowl tossing it to her. "Eat up, there's plenty."

She caught it with both hands and examined it a moment before looking back to Zack, who was sitting down eating away. She sat down as well. "Thanks." she said before taking a large bite.

"Its nothing like the dumb apples back home, but there not bad." Zack said while finishing another piece. Lightning had finished her food for all of two seconds before Zack threw her another. "I've been meaning to ask you something Lightning." he said while wiping his mouth.

"Yeah?" she questioned, before taking another bite of the unnamed fruit.

"I assume I'm not the only person who couldn't remember anything when I got here." he said while digging around threw the bowl of fruit.

"You assumed right." She took another bite.

Zack scratched the back of his head. "And we get our memories back from fighting."

Lightning nodded. "Some quicker than others it seems." She threw the remainder of her fruit behind her.

"You put anything together yet?" He questioned.

"No. just little bits and pieces." Lightning replied while looking at him for a moment, she hesitated to ask her question.

Zack smiled back at her. "C'mon. Humor me." he said jokingly.

She closed her eyes and sighed before looking back up at him. "Okay... how about you?"

Zack gave a slight grin. "I don't remember alot." he said. "From what I can tell, I worked for something called the Shinra electric power company, In there Soldier division... First class mind you, first class." He boasted jokingly

Lightning listened, crossing her arms she leaned up against a tree stump.

"Me and Cloud were involuntarily involved in an insane experiment. After escaping we were labeled fugitives, and had the whole shinra army out on us... But Cloud... Cloud was sick." Zack shook his head in negativity. "Eventually the army cornered us on a cliff side. There was nowhere to run so I hid Cloud, and faced them head on.."

Lightning sat up from her position a bit, as Zack had paused. "What happened?" she asked, seemingly interested in his story.

Zack hesitated before answering."I'm not really sure.." He said. "I thought I died.." he continued, lost in his memories over what actually happened.

Lightning stood up and walked over to Zack, kneeling beside him. "Zack.." he snapped his attention back to Lightning, who seemed concerned with Zack's sudden gloomy aura.

"Don't worry about me... Whatever happened then doesn't matter. because I'm here now." He said, trying to reassure himself more than Lightning.

"Good." Lightning said while standing and heading back toward there belongings.

"Lightning." she stopped and turned her head slightly to see him. "Thank you." he said, with his usual smile. "If you ever decide you need to talk about anything... I'm all ears."

She turned her head back and continued to walk, a soft smile on her lips. "Ill keep that in mind.." she said. Speaking just loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

><p>Zack's boots sank a bit into the sand as he stepped onto the beach. Gazing out into the sea he looked back to Lightning before nodding his head to the water. "Take a dip?" he said with a smile.<p>

"Is that a joke?" she said with her usual emotionless glare.

"Suit yourself." he said while turning to head to the water.

"What do you think this is? Play time?" she snapped at him. Causing Zack to stop in his tracks. "What if you were attacked while your off frolicking on the shore?" She said lowering her voice now.

He turned to see Lightning again, her arms crossed in annoyance with Zack. "Don't worry Light. Nothing Catches a hero off guard." He said while pumping his fist.

As they stared at each other for a moment a large shadow cast over Zack, and stopped before reaching where Lightning stood. "Zack." She said before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey! was that a smile I just saw!" He said enthusiastically. not noticing the shadow over him. She pointed behind Zack, prompting him to turn around and see the unnatural sized tidal wave about to crash into the beach. "Oh man..." Not even turning to run Zack was swept up when the wave hit the land.

When it receded back into the water Zack was left flat on his face in the sand, pushing himself up he spit and coughed the sand from his mouth until Lightning approached him, blade in hand. "Heads up Zack. Manikins."

Zack jumped up to his feet and turned back to the beach. a squad of machine gun armed crystal warriors stood on the shore, weapons aimed on Zack. "That's the one. Drop him!" One of the manikins spoke in its echoed voice as they began firing there weapons.

Zack reached for his weapon, ready to eat the incoming bullets head on he screamed. "Bring it on!"

Before Zack could bring his sword to defend a magical shell surrounded him to his surprise. "Barrier!" Lightning screamed from behind Zack.

"Cease fire!" the manikin screamed again. when the bullets stopped the shield faded away, but was still there for protection.

Zack put his sword away before punching the palm of his hand with a grin on his face. "My turn now!" his hand lit up with a green glow. "Cactaur! I choose you!" A small green needled Cactaur with bent elbows and knees landed in the sand beside him. Zack imitated the Cactaur's dance, Hopping from foot to foot while spinning in place and cranking his arms up and down.

Lightning stood behind Zack dumb founded, close to busting into hysterical laughter.

"One-thousand Needles!" Zack screamed while pointing his hair at his opponents before countless needles seamlessly bursted threw Zack's hair flying at the manikins, destroying them.

Zack turned back to Lightning with heavy laughter as Cactaur disappeared. She had a hand clasped tightly over her mouth to contain her own laugh. When Zack's laughter finally died down Lightning spoke. "An interesting technique you have there." She said while recalling her comment to Yuna days prior.

"It beats getting my sword ruined." He said while Lightning walked past him. Approaching what seemed to be a large gate on the shore with a swirling red portal in the center.

Zack walked up beside Lightning, staring into the gateway. "What's this?"

"A gate." she replied. Zack gave her a confused look.

"What's on the other side?" He questioned again.

"Enemies. That's all I'm sure of." she crossed her arms before looking to Zack. who seemed lost in thought again. "It might lead us to your friend... or at least maybe some clue of where we could find him.."

Zack waited a moment before looking over and making eye contact. They stared at each other for a moment before Zack gave a nod, and looked toward the gate again. As Lightning did the same.


End file.
